No Secrets in the Mojave Desert
by xUnknownSoldierx
Summary: The courier is paid a visit by Vulpes Inculta. Being requested to meet with Caesar at the Fort, she packs her bags along with her companions and sets off. The Kings don't like what she has been up to, so they send one of their own to find out more about their little Courier Six. But what will they discover? -More Info inside, rating may change, Vulpes x F!Courier-
1. Chapter 1

"Wait! You must help us Courier!" Dennis Crocker shouted at the black hair courier as she turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Yeah, yeah I heard that before, I'm not anyone's errand boy for that matter. I support the kings in every way, any ways there more organized than the NCR will ever be. I got a name ya'know." Walking out the door with one hand on her hip and the other in the air waving goodbye to the ambassador.

"Courier!" He stood behind his desk with on hand on the top in a fist, a long silent pause escaped into the air. "Rose!" He shouted loud enough so it echoed the hallway. She stood by the entrance of the building with a smirk on her face.

"It's Black Rose to you."

She walked out the door with her hands shoved in her pockets to see a few Kings waiting outside for her with Rex. She whistled for Rex to come to her before and he happily did. A light smile crawled on her face as she saw Rex and stroked his fur with her hand feeling the rough texture of it with its greyish, blackish color. She looked back at the men in front of her and she started to walk away with Rex.

"Hey where you going? You know you can't leave us standing alone in the strip like this." One of them shouted.

"Then use your god damn brain and follow me, were leaving any ways." Rose sighed remembering that they were not the brightest group of death claws. She walked along the streets earning whispers from people she passed by with. Most questioning the group of 4 kings that strolled behind her, but with one look they then shut up. She looked around at the bright lights of the Tops and smiled, remembering the wild night with benny.

"Thanks for the suit Benny, the lighter and Maria ain't that bad either." She chuckled to herself flicking the light and looking at the blue light that came out of it before placing it back in her pocket.

"Did you say something Rose?" One of the members asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Her voice faded as she looked over to a familiar man in a beige suit with a tiny black bow tie leaning on the walls of the Tops. He then pushed himself off the walls and walked towards them. Her green eyes narrowed at the sight of the man walking towards her and she stopped in her tracks to have the man catch up with her. The rest of the group walked forward a well enough distance away so they could at least whisper. Rex sat down by her feet and nudged at her hand.

"Vulpes Inculta. What is a man like you doing in the land of sinners, well according to your army." Her voice was like venom as she spoke with the man.

"Good afternoon to you too, Black Rose." He tipped his hat towards her using the same voice she used with him.

"Rose yeah' coming or not?" Another groaned as they stopped in their tracks. She signed as she looked back to the king members. "Tell the King I will be there soon that I have some business to discuss." She explained as they nodded their heads as a goodbye.

"Sure you don't need any _companion _while doing this business." Pacer, the right hand man of the King, asked her while nodded his head towards Vulpes who smirked. "I'll be fine Pacer, I'm a big girl, if I can take a bullet to the head and survive, then I think I can handle some harmless business." Rose winked at him before watching him walk off with the others, but with a hint of worry in him. As the gates closed and they were no longer in sight.

"Now what do you want." She looked up at the man who was clearly much taller and more built then she would ever be. "When I heard that you did not side with the NCR I was glad, but this, this was unpredictable." He frowned looking back at her.

"Yeah well, their nice people and never harmed the innocent. " She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Since when did you concern yourself about harming the innocent? You seem to do it in your free time." Vulpes pointed out watching her open her mouth and close it without any words coming out.

"I have no comment on that matter. Now for the third time what do you want?" Before she would get her question answered Vulpes made another comment.

"I also see that you had made an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel, have we not?" He pointed to her mechanical arm that had the brother hood symbol carved on to it.

The Black Rose was known for two things, her jet black hair that was darker than Caesar soul, and her left mechanical arm gadget that she had created herself. Through she still has all of her limbs including her left arm, the metal was used more for protection but had an actual working purpose. From the shoulder there is a large round piece of metal, from there are tubes that connect the other pieces of metal to each other along with bolts and other what-not's. Then at the top of the hand is another ball of metal that connects to the little pieces of metal attached to all of her fingers. Few of the tubes connect to her flesh to inject automatic stimpacts when needed and other things. The thick metal on her hand can deflect a bullet, but if hit a certain area or a tube can destroy the whole thing. Still having her pip-boy attached to the metal. Her sleeveless shirt and vest makes sure that the structure is never hidden.

Along with the Courier's mechanical arm is her bright red bandana that is tied across her hair line, even though her black bangs still fall over the bandana. In black is written 'six' across it and her hair is down a little past her shoulder.

"My baby here needed a bit more repairs far beyond my experience, so I did a few favors and got it fixed up. Decided that this was the best way to let others know that I was one of them." She shrugged her shoulders looking back him.

"Now are you going to answer my question or do I need to explain my whole life story to you?" He noticed that her stance now changed.

"I'm here to deliver the mark of caesar, which allows you accuse to the fort, cease wishes to speak with you." He then dangled a piece of what seemed like jewelry in front of her as he placed it in her palm.

"What if I do not wish to arrive and speak with Caesar?" Rose asked then mentally wishing she didn't. Vulpes then leaned in closely his hot breath tingled her skin making her dizzy. "Then I hope you look pretty on a cross because we all know that this is an honor." He whispered before sliding a pocket knife from his sleeve and reviling its blade to her. The cold metal soon touched her neck before sliding down on to the fabric of her clothes and down to her exposed stomach. She then chuckled before speaking up "Vulpes, you and I both know I would look prettier in your bed than on a cross, you see crosses aren't really my style."

He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, not fazed at the comment, but more in thought about it. He tilted his hat forward towards the young reckless courier. "I expect to see your appearance at the fort."

Rolling her eyes, she snorted at him. Crossing her arms across her chest, "Do you realize that the journey is about 3 days minimum, if I don't run into any problems?"

"Then I suggest to start walking, Ms. Black Rose." He turned around and headed out the gates hands shoved into pockets and head hung low. She watched him leave and left her wondering, should she make the long journey to the fort? Or would it be a waste of time? She knew what she wanted and had her mind set to it from the day she rose out of the grave. She wanted New Vegas. She wanted it all. She never told anyone, even the Kings don't know what will happen. But she figured they didn't really care since they owned Freeside. But a little trip to the Fort won't hurt, hell maybe she will ask to have Pacer accompany her with Rex.

She walked out the gate to see Vulpes nowhere in sight.

"Sneaky bastard has his ways doesn't he?" She would talk to herself and nod her head side to side. Walking down the street pass all the sercuitrons and to the music and bright lights of the Kings. She smiled to herself watching the other Kings acknowledge her appearance walking through the door and into the stage room to see the King sitting with Pacer watching a terrible performance. Pacer yawned before slamming his head back on the table.

Rose flung a chair around and sat next to the king, who face turned into joy right when he had saw her. Reaching for her hand he placed a gentle kiss on the top before she withdrawed it back. "What a great sight to see instead of this horrible performance." He slicked his hair back and smiled his heart warming smile. Pacer lifted his head and leaned on the palm of his hand. "So what's been going on with the NCR now?" The king sighed, patting Rex's brain case with a light tap gaining the young mutts attention.

"The NCR are up to no good, there is no use in agreeing with their ideas at the moment, I prefer we wait till we get a better idea of what is exactly going on with the whole New Vegas-Mr. House-Legion-and NCR bullshit." She admitted tapping her fingers on the old but sturdy table.

"I see whatever is best for us. I count on you for any if not all information." The king relaxed in his seat taking a sip out of his glass. The young female sighed at this comment adjusting her bandana across her forehead and looked up to see Pacer looking at her with a blank expression.

"King I didn't come here to talk about the mission but to inform you I will not be around the area for a week or two. I have some important personal business that I need to attend too." She spoke calmly looking down at his fingers wrapped around the clear glass cup.

"I see do you need to steal away a few of my men on this '_personal business trip'._" He asked.

"No, none at all. All I will be taking with me is Rex and maybe a good friend, if even that." Rose crossed her legs thinking if it would be a good idea to bring ED-E or even Arcade.

"Young Pacer here is a good friend of you, why not bring him?" King hinted as he looked over to see Pacer smiling.

"_King."_ She spoke low and her voice dark. She stood up from the chair and lend forward there face inches away.

She then continued, "Can't I do anything without 'the kings' following me. Maybe I will stop by the Great Khans to see how there doing, or even Jacobstown to make sure no one has been bothering them. But when I say personal I damn right mean it, King."

Turning on her heels, she started to walk away from the table.

"Rex let's go." She called then whistled. He jogged up by her side, as she waited by the door.

"Goodbye King, pacer. I'll see you when the time comes." With that being said she walked out the door with the mutt behind her.

The king sat at the table toying with the glass in his hands watching as the last drops of sunset sarsaparilla swirl around at the bottom of the glass. He raised his head looking at the ruined wall in front of him.

"Pacer." His voice breaking the silence.

"Yeah King?"

"I want to you to follow our little Courier to wear she is going and who she is bringing along with her to her 'little personal business trip'. Don't be spotted, stay low. Now get going." He spoke quietly.

"I'll go pack my bags." He said as he walked away from the table.

Still seated at the table, the king grinned to himself.

"There are no secrets in the Mojave desert, Courier Six."

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

She walked out the Kings home with a sign nodding her head side to side.

"Not even some free time huh Rex?" Rose looked down at him who tilted his head to one side. She looked around the street until her head saw followers of the apocalypse building.

"Well I'm most likely going to get injured or beat half to death by the legion so why not let Arcade help me with this." The black haired courier decided as she jogged up to the large wooden gates and got inside.

She wondered in see every doctor rushing around trying to treat all their patients along with helpless addicts trying to kick their addiction to whatever chem they had been using. She looked around for her blonde haired black glasses friend. Walking around weaving between scientist and doctors she noticed her friend reading a book in a tent across the yard. She picked up her pace and so she could explain the whole situation of their mission when a man stepped in front of her tracks with hands shaking violently.

"Y-your no doctor, tell me son you got some vodka? Or, or maybe some scotch? I need a quick fix, they killing me h-here." His skin was wrinkly and a shade of red, bags upon bags underneath his eyes darkening his face.

She looked at the man and pulled a bottle out of her bag before throwing it at him.

"Here, enjoy drunkie." She said as she tossed the bottle watching him chug it down, before one of the doctors came behind him. She walked towards her whispering, "It's just water in a vodka bottle let him believe its alcohol." Patting the exhausted doctor on the back and running towards Arcade.

Poking her head in the tent, she smirked as Arcade looked up from his book at her. Ignoring her completely, he kept reading as she slowly walked in. She stood in front of him and bent down at her waist staring him in the eyes as he read his book. Slowly she lifted her finger and poked his nose.

"Boop." She giggled as Arcade put his book down and raised an eye brow.

"You don't look injured, boulder to the head or something?" He chuckled at his own joke before putting his book in a drawer in his desk.

"Not yet Arcade, I have a favor to ask from you…." She let her voice dangle from her lips. As Arcade stayed quiet she continued, "I have a sort of invitation to a place that is a long journey away and I would be overjoyed if you would join me and Rex to this area." She ended it in a bright smile.

"Thank you for leaving out all the important information about this journey that would be vital for me to know. Now, what do you mean 'sort of invitation' and where is this place." Arcade asked as he scratched Rex behind the ear.

"Well, a man named Vulpes Inculta delivered an invitation from Caesar himself to visit the fort for a meeting I guess." Rose played with a strand of hair before looking back at him.

"You're an… hm, how should I put this… oh an _Idiot_." Arcade spoke sarcastically with a sign.

"I'm an idiot for being open to listen to other peoples options?" Rose shot back with a hint of anger.

"Yes if that man crucifies people for fun, news flash he hates women. The legion hate women, they use them as slaves and sexual desire. I am not letting you go there." Arcade stated with a serious voice. Picking up some med-x and twirling it in his fingers.

Rose thought for a moment about what he had said, she knew he was right and that they may be using her. Still she laughed.

"If I can take a bullet in the head then I can handle this." She snorted. "I'm going either way but out of all the companions I can have in the whole Mojave wasteland I would rather have you come with me. I mean I'll go get Raul or maybe Cass if you really don't want too."

"You seriously still can't be using the 'if I can take a bullet to the head then…' phase anymore. But if you say is true then I'll go with you, plus if you die then I can most likely bring you back to this world better than anyone else." Arcade sighed adjusting his glasses on his face. "Let me grab my bags and let's get going. Wait outside of the building I'll be there soon."

"Great! Thanks Arcade, you're the best!" Rose cheered jogging out the building.

Arcade watched her jog out and frowned. Packing his things_, 'Is she seriously thinking about siding with the legion? It's because of this Vulpes Inculta most likely.' _He thought to himself putting handfuls of stimpacks in his bag.

"*Puer, insipiens est." Arcade muttered under his breath as he walked out the tent and out the building.

Rose sat there back against the wall toying with her scoped assault rifle in her hands. One of the few weapons that she uses while travelling around. Sure she finds others that are more like 'side guns' than anything. The wooden door then opened and Rose slowly got up from her spot putting her assault rifle around her back.

"We ready to leave?" She asked him with a hand on her hip.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed as they walked out of Freeside and into the wild Mojave Desert.

They walked through the desert all day until settling at an abandon camp site, setting up a camp fire with the drift wood they happen to find around the area. Arcade started to set up the tent while Rose grabbed some Brahmin steaks from her bag and a pan to start cooking. Soaking one of the steaks in sunset sarsaparilla while the other she left with basic spices she had created before leaving. Placing both of the chucks of meat on the pan letting the meat cook and sizzle.

While the meat cooked she searched in her bag for some fresh foods she had bought when she had visited the Westside Co-op market. Pulling out carrots, apples and a few apples she had left. Pulling out a knife she began cutting the ingredients on a make shift cutting board and throwing it on a plate. Pulling out her a pot she scanned the area for some sort of water source.

Not finding one she turned to her companion, "Arcade did you see any ponds or lakes while we walk by?" She questioned standing up and stretching out her limps. Arcade, who was clearly struggling trying to pitch a tent, spoke up.

"Uh, yeah about one mile northwest of here, it will be hard for you to miss it, just try not to get killed by the Lakelurks surrounding it."

"Great, I need to grab some water to boil some ingredients for dinner, I'll be back soon." She said grabbing her super sledge named 'Oh Baby!' her .45mm named 'A Light Shinning in Darkness', a gift from an old friend you can say, and a pot so she could put the water in.

"Take Robo-dog with you."

"Nah, he can guard the camp will you 'try' to set up the tent." She placed emphasis on 'Try'.

Arcade frowned and shook his head watching her walk away 'Oh Baby!" strapped around her back and her .45 was on her side, at a close distance so she could grab it easily.

"Don't get killed, and if you do try to die close to the camp so it would be easier to find the body, okay? Great." Arcade waved his hand as he still struggling keeping up the tent with the other.

She walked along the sandy desert of the Mojave seeing little to none movement at all, once or twice a crow flew by and would land on a small tree by her but other than that the only thing keeping Rose company was the stars in the night sky. Her uneven skin tone glowed in the moonlight, uneven because of all the different armor she had went too leaving tan lines and different shades of tan on her skin.

Pushing some hair back she spotted the lake not too far away and sprinted to it, being wary of the enemy that might be lurking by to attack her, sensing nothing odd, she ran a little further down till she was by where the water met the sand. Walking into the water she let the pot she was carrying sink in the water, watching it fill up to the brim and lifting it up once again

Walking out of the cold water she placed the pot down onto the sand, making sure not to spill any of the water, she sat down by the water watching the water that sat in the lake move calmly by the wind. Clutching her knees to her stomach, she looked out over the beautiful area she was placed in. Surprisingly the ruined docks and camp sites just added to the beauty, and then a sudden roar and a blue ball of some sort of substance passed her vision.

"Fuck." She threw her head back before grabbing her gun and pointing it at the now running Lakelurk, aiming for the legs she watch as its run soon became a limb, that soon became a crawl. Still firing its power at her she aimed the last two bullets of the clip to its head.

"Goodnight, you ugly motha'fucka." And fired them watching the blood spill from its head. She smiled as she replaced the clip with a brand new one and stood up, dusting the sand and small pieces of rock off of her. She turned to face the direction she was headed, but not before checking her pip-boy for the time and the location of the camp site.

Looking back up from the yellow light she noticed a shadow that was not her own, that dominated her height, her breath hitched in her throat and reached for her gun. If living in the wasteland taught her anything, then it is to realize what kind of enemy you are up against without seeing it.

'_Guessing from the height it could not be a Lakelurk, thank whatever god above for that, and from the sudden warmth behind me it could be a human or Ghoul. Also guessing that I am not dead yet, they either want answers or someone I know.'_ She thought before realizing she was grabbing air, her gun hostler was empty and her hand stopped there.

'_Annnnd it's probably someone that hates me.'_ She ended her thought and cringed at the feeling of being over taken.

"Whoever you are, and whatever you want, just know one thing." Her voice filling the empty air around them.

"You're messing with the Courier who cheated death." She smiled at the end of the sentence and did a leg sweep seeing the feet of the person leap to the side to avoid the attack, quickly standing again she unhook her 'Oh Baby!' and attacked, focusing only on her battle than the opponent and who he or she was. Her attacks powerful, but with a heavy weapon like that, they were slow and predicable. While her opponent dodged swiftly, keeping light on their feet and pulling out a machete.

Her eyebrows rose at the sight of the machete, a light, quick and accurate weapon and powerful if the holder knows what they are doing. And they certainly did, swinging on her strong side causing her to lose balance. But quickly did what would have been the stupidest but clever thing to do, but with a certain amount of luck could this help her.

With all of her strength she pushed her weapon into her opponent, letting go of the weapon causing a sort of confused moment for them, then dropping to the ground tackling the legs see him hit the grunt with a grunt.

She sat on their chest pressing her metal arm onto their neck, enough pressure to make them gasp and feel uncomfortable. Placing more pressure just so they would know what it felt like to be overpowered.

Her eyes focused back on the figure to see the armor of the legionary, but with black shades and a certain wolf hat she knew all too well. She felt him rumble with a deep chuckle as she ripped the shades off his eyes.

"I wonder how Caesar would feel if I brought back the head of his best frumentarii? A gift perhaps?" She narrowed her eyes at the sight of him.

"Ah but I have the upper hand here, you see." His voice stayed calm even under the pressure of her metal forearm by his throat.

"No fucking idea what your talking-" She then felt a poke to her chest to see her .45 pointing at her heart.

"Unarming your enemy would have been a brilliant idea, profligate." His eyes were ice cold as he cocked the gun.

"Out of all the weapons I had, it just had to be this one." She sighed as the gun shined, the snake skin handle seemed to laugh at her, mocking her for her stupidly.

"Yes, you killed a lot of my scouts looking for you with this gun. Eight of them to be precise, your precious gun that you carry everywhere on the strip, even in the casinos if I'm not mistaken. You always manage to slip it pass them, or they just allow you, either or I heard you had a name for this 'gun'." The way he said gun made it sound like as if it was a curse.

"A Light shinning in darkness, is it not?" His smirk grew by the second seeing her eye the gun.

"It's funny because you would have killed me now. Not give me a speech about those assassins that attacked me with guns. But you don't seem to recall that part either huh, pups?" She snorted and eyed him down just as he did the same to her.

"You're Lucky that the legion has forgiven all sins that you have done against us. Now get off women before I end you and your miserable existence." Vulpes said darkly.

"I call a bluff." She leaned in and whispered before being thrown off and her back hitting the ground hard.

"Learn to play your cards better." He replied as he placed his machete back in his sheath.

Her eyes burned a hole with in him and he could notice it. Her mind raced with different ways to kill him and make the Mojave a better place. Getting up and dusting herself off she picked up the pot and looked over to see him walking off, but more importantly, with _**her**_ gun.

Strapping 'Oh Baby!' to her back she rushed to him and stood in his path.

"And where do you think you're going?" She demanded holding the pot with on hand and her other on her hip.

"Back to my camp to rest, you intruded by my camp so it was only necessary to attack you." He eyed her seeing the pot in her hand.

"Don't give me that Brahmin Shit Inculta, give me my gun."

"It will be holding on to it for now, I will return it when you make it to the Fort, if you make it to the fort, that it." He stated seeing the anger rise in her by the second.

"The hell you are, I will pry them from your cold dead hands, and then I will feed those hands to Rex as a chew toy you filthy, no good legion." Her voice rose by the second and before long she was standing on her toes because of the hand caught around her neck holding her up. Her nails clawed as his skin, drawing blood.

"Your neck would look good with a Slave collar on it." He acted like he was examining her neck while her metal arm grabbed his arm putting as much pressure as she could. Her grip so strong that a bruise of a hand print would be left there.

"Yeah, and you would look pretty on your knees, Inculta, face down in the dirt as you look up at the dominate ruler of a women." She spit out gasping for breath before being thrown down harshly.

'That's going to hurt later.' She thought

She then felt her metal gun hit her as she was on the floor.

"A women being a leader? What a joke that is, when all you are good for is for pleasure and for common chores. The fact that Caesar believes that you will help the legion strive is preposterous, but I never question Caesar and his actions, you will eventually become a slave anyway. Have your precious gun back, only the weak use guns."

"You will see your death by this gun, and by this women, Inculta. I swear on it. I will wear your head on my belt to have everyone to see what I have done to you. Then, eventually I will make sure your name will never be spoken of again out of disgust, your head will be inside the lucky 38 in my master bedroom next to my Death claw hand collection, and close enough by my cazador stingers, that the venom will burn a hole in your cheek. I Fucking swear on it." Her green eyes burned with anger as she pick herself up and watched Vulpes walk away.

She looked down at her gun, picking up the piece of metal and dusting it off. She looked at the engravement that was on it and smiled.

"A little pain like that is not even comparable to yours." She whispered tracing her fingers over the engraved symbols. Rose looked at the pot to see the water spilled everywhere and sighed. Running back to the lake and filling it again she ran as fast she could without spilling the water to camp.

Making it to the camp she saw that Arcade managed to get the tent up. Sitting in front of the fire poking the meat with a stick to flip it.

"Hey you were gone for like half an hour, what happened?!" Arcade stood up as she approached the fire.

"Let's just say I ran into someone, I was lost in thought when he jumped me, but hey I got out alive." Smiling she threw the ingredents into the water and set it up by the meat to boil.

"What do you mean someone? From the sound of this it sounds like they knew you and you knew them." She merely nodded her head to the question while staring at the fire.

"That bastard Inculta. Said that I was caught on his 'camp site'. I had him overpowered at first but I was stupid enough to forget to unarm him." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fucking telling me to do the women's job. I'll kill him in his sleep." She mumbled grabbing some plates and putting the chucks of meat on them and splitting the rest of the food.

"Ah yes, women jokes from a Legion frumentarii. What a surprise, Rose. What a surprise." He let his voice trail off and grabbed his plate voicing a thank you.

"What do you know, Arcade? This whole thing is a game to everybody and House is running it. Plus what would you know about women jokes or even women in general?" She snickered, hoping to push some of his buttons.

"I know plenty of things, let alone me being a doctor and all. But we all have to have a little taste of everything, if you know what I mean of course." Arcade glanced at her to see her shoving the whole steak in her mouth.

"My god I just thought you were-" She let the meat fall out of her mouth and back onto the plate.

"Gay perhaps? I don't like to be put in a box with a label on it, but I play for both sides." He cut up another piece and smiled as he put it in his mouth.

Chewing off more and more of her steak she decided to keep the conversation going.

"Ghouls too? Or is that too far?"

"Haven't tried yet, but I'm more of a romantic type person not sex starved. Why don't you tell me how it's like to be with a ghoul?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose blushed but held strong with her statement.

"Sure you don't, it's not like we haven't notice that you would take Raul to your bedroom after a long day, then hear some Spanish yelling and Latin shouting." Throwing the rest of his steak to Rex who gladly ate it up.

Rose looked up at Arcade, she shrugged her shoulders and held her lips in a straight line.

"Eh, shit happens. Ever have a stressful day and needed relief? Boone decline when asked, you weren't even in on it, well, because I thought you were gay, sorry for the assumption, and Raul gladly took the place."

"Non-taken. I'm still curious on why you still wanted to take me. Why not take your 'stress relief' or anyone else?" Arcade question leaning his back against a log and looking up.

"Well Lily was needed for some test, and I would like her to get some help for the stealth boys, Cass drinks a little too much and gets into it to the point where I can't keep a look out at night, Veronica I felt needed a break from everything, ED-E is my buddy but I knew you would prefer not, Raul, yes it would be nice, but I don't need sex, sure it's great and all but not when you're out on a mission, also he has been complaining about his knees, and Boone. How should I put it. 'My wife is dead. Yeah.'" Rose mocked and counted off her fingers for every companion.

Arcade looked amused as she spoke of all of this. His blue eyes wondered looking around making sure nothing was stalking them.

"Well I'm going to sleep, you have first watch. Wake me up when it's my turn." She stretched feeling her bones pop.

"Goodnight Doc." She called running a hand through his hair as she passed by.

"Goodnight Rose." His hand drifted over to touch hers as it made contact with his hair. Feeling her soft yet rough skin.

The flap to the tent has closed shut and Arcade was left alone with his thoughts, a book in his hands, and a metal dog laying by him.

((Yeah I made Arcade Bisexual in this. Whoops, anyway hope you enjoyed! There will be more Vulpes and Courier love/hate stuff going on soon. Sorry for the delay but I don't plan on leaving this story for some time. Latin translation is at the bottom of the page!))

*Boy, this is stupid


	3. Chapter 3

"Pstt…. Rose."

"Roooooseeee."

"Oh for crying out loud. * Impetum in base_." _Arcade hissed through his teeth.

Without another word being said Rose was on her knees with a gun in her hands. Her black hair was in a mess that clung to her neck from sweat. She was only in her cropped gray top and dark grey shorts. Crawling out of bed she slipped on her combat boots and made her way outside to see Rex growling into the darkness and Arcade pointing at the same direction that Rex growled.

The only light that was glowing was from the fire that sat in the middle of the camp site, her eyes adjusted to dark when the figure stepped closer to the light.

"Inculta." She spit out with a growl.

"How feminine of you, Miss. Rose." He mocked her; his hands were at his side along with his weapons. No sudden moment was made by anyone only exchanged looks between Arcade and Rose.

"**Quid faciemus et nos ?" Arcade asked in Latin.

"No point in speaking in Latin at the moment Arcade, he understands more than we think." Her eyes never left him.

"Allow me to explain myself, it would only be fair, but well, I guess fair is not in your nature, Miss. Rose?" His words spoke truth to the courier making his lip twitch upward for a slight second.

Moments after the words being said Arcade stroked the fire and Rose took any weapon Vulpes would have on him.

"Is this honestly necessary?" He spoke with annoyance in his voice.

"After that ambush when I went out to grab some water, then yes it is." She pulled his guns out of his belt, taking away his bag he carried, when she reached for his machete his hand stopped her grabbing her wrist roughly.

"I keep the machete." He growled tugging her closer, he saw her smile.

"No your not, the Legion are trained mainly in hand to hand combat or any power fist, knife, or super sledge. Letting you keep your guns would be better than letting you keep your machete." Arcade came around quickly pulling the machete out of the sheath and took a seat across them with it in his lap.

"Smart man, what is he doing with a women like you?" Vulpes asked as she yanked her wrist out of his grip.

"We all hit a low time in our life." Arcade chuckled adjusting his glasses.

"I'll skin you alive, doctor." She glared at him sideways.

Vulpes sat down on the log alone, his weapons all gone along with anything at could have been in his bags. Rose sat on a log across from him with Rex at her side while Arcade sat between them on a log. The Fire crackled and burned into the night sky as Rose stared at Vulpes. The fire affecting his features, with a bright orange and red tint to his skin. While Arcade emptied out all the ammunition out of the guns .

"Do you plan on putting on any more clothes?" Vulpes asked raising an eye brow.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, then no."

"I never stated that, not a perfect view but hideous either. It is rather chilly isn't it?" His eyes glanced down at her chest where her shirt was the tightest.

Rose, also looking down noticed a sudden tightness in her shirt. Seeing two little bumps poking her shirt. Her face flushed red for a moment before regaining her confidence. _'He will not win this game. I won't let him' She thought to herself._

"Well I maybe a bit exposed physically but at least I still have everything to win a fight, isn't that right Inculta." She said holding her chin high.

"Don't underestimate me; I don't need profligate weapons to win a fight." His leaned on his elbows while his wolf hat shaded his eyes making them look darker.

"But then why use them?" She challenged back standing up. She then felt hands on her shoulders pulling her back down on her seat with a 'thump'. Arcade then pulled off his jacket and placed them on her shoulders.

"You might want to ask him why he's here. We both know you could win in a fight, if you think straight, but he's not here to chit-chat. He probably has real business to discuss." He leaned in and whispered in her ear before grabbing his book and sitting back down.

Rose wrapped the jacket around her tightly, the scent of Arcade filling her nostrils. She then focused on the man across from her, thinking about what she was going to say.

"What are you doing sneaking out our camp site?" Rose demanded folding her hands in her lap.

"I had some information passed down to me and I felt as if you might be in danger, or spied on I should say." His ice colds eyes stared at her green ones.

"We all know that I am capable of handling anyone, or thing for that matter." Rose didn't buy the 'you're in danger and I must protect you' cliché. Especially if that is coming out of Vulpes.

"Yes we all know that but what if that danger is a little too close to home hm?" His statement raised a question in the courier's mind.

"What are you talking about Vulpes?" Her voice grew aggressive, as if on cue Arcade looked up from his book raising an eyebrow.

"The legion has many spies spread across the Mojave. Even in the strip and Free side. A few have notice activity has been on the rise after you left in Freeside." He stopped to see if she could figure out the rest.

"The Kings." She whispered earning a nod from Vulpes.

"Not possible, I have been gone for one day. They can't take over all of Freeside that quickly or even cause that much damage." She shook her head side to side.

"Oh no, Freeside is safe, well as safe as Freeside gets. It's you they are looking for."

Rose snorted when he said that earning a smile from her. "I'm safe and my companions can fend for themselves, they can mess with us if they try, but it will end badly for them."

"Listen profligate, we all know that you have been associating yourself with them for a while. You have been helping them gain power, in such words, and they believe that you are their ticket to get inside New Vegas, to own New Vegas. They will stop at nothing now for it." Vulpes paused his eyes darting between Rose and Arcade before continuing. "When you left Freeside they sent out one lone king in the general direction you were heading, then moments later 3 large groups were sent out. To where we have some ideas but no one is certain." His eyes showed no concern for the situation, only informing.

"I have no relatives what so ever, that I remember, so I still don't see a problem." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Goodsprings, Primm, Jacobs Town, Old lady Gibson, Novac, just to name a few."

Rose's eyes dilated at the sound of those towns being named. Sure they may just be some other towns to anyone else, but to the courier, they were home. They helped her get back on her feet when she had to restart at life after getting shot in the head.

Arcade then cleared his throat before speaking up, "What do you propose we do Rose." He looked at her for an answer only to find her staring into the fire lost in her thought.

"Most of those towns are able to fend for themselves, Primm got a new sherrif that kills before ask questions, Novac is pretty tough with the sniper left, Jacobs Town and Goodsprings are the real problem and I believe lady Gibson has life time of experience. We can go to Jacobs Town when the sun rises to ensure their protection, we are not that far, but it will still be a long journey." She thought out loud.

"No, you must visit Caesar." Vulpes spoke up.

"Do you honestly believe that I would give up some innocent people's lives just to visit Caesar?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"From the story's I have heard, then yes." He answered earning a glare from him.

"Well you heard wrong, these are my people, the closest thing I got." Standing up from her seat she checked her pip-boy looking at every location and scrolling through her inventory making sure everything is there.

Arcade got up with her walking over to her side.

"Whatever decision you make I will agree with, well one is better than the other but." She silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Arcade, and I thank you. But now it is your turn to sleep and mine to stay on watch, I'll be fine and plus you look exhausted." She finished off with a smile as he nodded his head and went to his tent.

"Goodnight Rose." He closed the flap of the tent.

Rose sighed, buttoning a few buttons on Arcades Jacket she walked over to a log closed to Vulpes and sat down. Watching him as he stares into the fire.

"Why inform me about this now? Why not wait till after the meeting with Caesar?" She leaned forward and whispered.

His head turned slowly to look at her, his jaw tighten before he spoke.

"Because they would all be dead by then. The Kings are not powerful as people but as a group. They only obey the King and would carry out any order he says." Vulpes explained

"Just like the Legion? Or the NCR? Or robots? Everyone got someone they follow, someone they obey." She pointed out earning a glare from him.

"That is correct, but only those who follow a intelligent and strong leader will survive and know right from wrong."

"Says a legion." She mumbled under her breath. Her wrist was suddenly caught in his hand and he pulled her close, inches away from his face.

"One word profligate."

"Back at cha' Inculta." She whispered with her gun under his chin before he let go.

"If everyone follows someone, who do you follow, Miss. Rose?"

"I follow and lead myself, but this conversation was not meant to be talked about this night, was it?" She didn't turn her head but let her hair cover the side of her face, only black strands of hair danced around her face.

"Then what do we have to discuss?" He sighed.

"About the fact that we are changing directions and heading to Jacobs Town in the morning." She looked at him to see him roll his eyes.

"Typical, but I cannot return empty handed to Caesar." His words were clear.

"Don't fucking ask me to help. You could join us if you don't try to kill me and the doctor."

"Join you? Oh please, I rather follow a fiend than follow you." He snorted and turned his head away.

"Then return home to your precious leader and inform him on where I have gone and deal with all the complications of it or follow me to visit these towns and make sure everything is alright and tell Caesar that we had to make a detour due to complications. Either way if I'm there you will be fine." She explained quickly.

"Then from Jacobs town where do you want to go? To Goodsprings then to Novac and Primm? Make Caesar wait a few weeks to meet you?" Vulpes explained his voice getting louder and louder.

"Well just Jacobs Town and Goodsprings. Look on the bright side, you can help 'convince me' to side with the legion better than Caesar or any other legion dog." She lied. Knowing that if she painted a picture in his head of the legion winning the war that he would be convinced.

"Then I have no other option do I have? Fine, I'll go on this pointless journey along side you and the doctor, but if any one of you make a move I will kill you." He warned before standing up.

Rose stroked the fire and got up with him, watching him scan the area.

"What are you do-" She was then cut off by his hand to her mouth.

"Someone is watching us right now. Hand me a gun." He whispered to her ear watching her nod her head side to side stubbornly.

"I am trying to protect us and the information we just shared_. So hand me a damn gun." _Vulpes growled as he watch her slowly move to her bad pulling out a sniper rifle and a hunting rifle,

She threw the gun him and looked through the scope of the sniper rifle looking around in the darkness seeing few movements then seeing an arm from behind a rock.

"Movement at 3 o'clock."

"Take the shot."

"Cant no head no body just an arm, won't do any damage and we both know it." She zoomed in closer and looked at what the hand was holding.

"INCULTA GET DOWN." She threw the sniper rifle aside and jumped behind some rocks with Vulpes right behind her. The grenade went off causing smoke and debris fly all over the air. The thick clouds made it too hard to see through the night sky that was once clear.

Still in her cropped top, shorts and Arcades jacket, she covered her face as much as she can and waited for the dust and sand to settle.

As it did she looked around and realized, that the person who tried to attack them, was gone.

"Damn it! Bitches are gonna' die tonight." She exclaimed getting up from where she sat and slung the sniper rifle on her shoulder.

Arcade and Rex appeared from the dust, Arcade with weapon drawn.

"Over there to the left a shadow of a person , by the tent." Vulpes observed.

"Rex you heard him go after the shadow!" Rose shouted hearing Rex bark in agreement and watching him chase after the shadow.

"Maybe having a Frumentarri as a partner is not going to be as bad as I thought." She smirked at Vulpes who instantly rolled his eyes.

They waited until they heard a slight sound, Vulpes and Rose had walked slightly as possible to where they saw the shadow, while Arcade not being the type to sneak around stayed behind yawning as he sat by the fire gun in hand.

A sudden howl got there attention, followed by a growl, a yell and whimper as they started to run. They followed the sound to behind a large hill with a large formation of rocks around. Sliding down the hill she spotted Rex growling in a direction and limping on his legs.

"Rex, you alright boy?" She inspected his leg before continuing, "Smug bastard broke your leg so you wouldn't chase after him, I swear I will cut this persons throat and hold their head down in a tank of acid." She growled as she watched Vulpes inspect the area.

"You tend to have a list of the most gruesome deaths for people do you?" He asked picking up a ripped piece of cloth and looking at some footsteps.

"Only when they fuck with me or my companions, especially Rex." She spoke in rage, while laying rex down.

Vulpes walked back to her dropping the cloth and Jet in front of her, then bending down to pat Rex on his brain tank.

"This dog is not so useless after all. He ripped off a piece of clothing from the attacker and he left behind some of his chems." He watched as Rose picked up the objects and rage that followed after.

"This is from a Kings uniform and the Jet makes it obvious on who is following us. Its fucking Pacer. The one who was so worried about me is now trying to kill me." She laughed quietly to herself before putting the objects in arcades jacket.

"This is going to be fucking great." She stood up with hands crossed looking down at Rex who whimpered.

"Don't worry buddy, we will have Arcade look at you and when we get to Jacobs Town we will have the doctor take a look at you again just in case." She smiled and looked back at Vulpes with pleading eyes. Vulpes looked at her and raised an eyebrow in suspension.

"Vulpesssssss, can you please help me carry Rex back to camp?" She pleaded rubbing her metal arm.

"No." He stated as quickly as the question was asked.

"But whyyyyyyy?" She complained look strait at him.

"You got two arms, well ones metal too, and two legs. Be a big girl now." He laughed as he saw her face went blank.

She stood there patiently as he starred down at her, as quickly as she could she pulled back her metal arm and swung forward with all the force she had to be stopped by his palm, which will have a bruise in the morning for stopping a metal fist.

He smirked then started to walk away back to camp. Rose stood there taking a deep breath before walking back to Rex and picking him up with all her strength.

"Don't worry buddy, I got this I can carry you back to camp. I'll never leave you behind." She hulled him as far as she can and slowed down a bit making sure not to touch his injured leg. "Almost there buddy, don't you worry about it." She continued talking to the dog as he whimpered.

Vulpes watched from a distance how she struggled carrying the large half metal dog. Stopping at some points to breathe then continuing forward step by step. He liked watching her struggle, it gave him entertainment. 'The Queen of New Vegas' 'The One who rose from the Dead' 'The immortal one' 'The Courier', all of these nicknames yet she struggled with a simple task like this? It's as if she needed a male in her life for certain tasks.

Without thinking he walked towards her until he was face to face to her while she stopped to take a breath.

"Came here to laugh at me? What a surprise." She commented until she felt the weight being lifted off of her and watched Vulpes carry rex. He had to admit Rex was heavy for a dog, but that most likely due to the metal. But he would never say that out loud.

"You know I could have done it myself." She would grumble under her breath as she walked next to him.

"Yeah maybe so, but it would be morning by then." He sighed.

Sorry for the long pause, computer was messed up and slowed me down. I hope you are enjoying the story and stay till the end! I tried to give Vulpes a more nice(er) personality when he is with Rose but in front of others (Even Arcade) he would be Rude and like a typical Legainary. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you can!

* Attack on base!

**What should we do?


End file.
